Devil Duelistverse: Foxy Girls Bravo
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: After a fateful meeting with an interesting girl on the day he gained his allergy, Yukinari's life changed. Now in Kunpō, Yukinari meets Chizuru Minamoto and finds himself the target of her affection, plus when he meets the one girl who doesn't cause his allergy, what is Yukinari suppose to do? Yukinari/Harem (3rd in the Devil Duelistverse)


**AN Well the poll had spoken and the next Devil Duelistverse fic will be the Kanokon/Girls Bravo crossover! I hope you enjoy it!**  
 **I don't own Girls Bravo or Kanokon**

 **Chapter 1**

A small boy was crying on the playground as two young girls were laughing at him. "Haha! Look at Punynari! Insult him once, and he begins crying. Ha! Wimp!" one of the girls said before shoving him to the ground. The boy groaned as he hit the ground and continued crying. The girls continued laughing before they were suddenly slapped causing them to yelp in pain. They looked up while holding their cheeks at a girl their age with brown hair who was glaring at them.

"What the heck Kojima!" the one who shoved the boy yelled with tears forming in her eyes. The girl who had showed up stood in front of the boy as her glare intensified.

"No one hurts my friend and gets away with it," the girl stated as she moved to slap the other girls again only for them to run off crying for their mothers. As soon as the girls left, the boy's friend turned to face him, and she walked over to his side. She bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yukinari-kun, are you okay?" she asked him while looking in his eyes. The boy began sniffling as he nodded his head. She sighed in relief before sharpening her eyes and swatting the back of his head. "This wouldn't happen if you toughened up! I'm tired of coming to your defense because some stupid girl is bullying you!" the girl yelled as she stood back up with her hands on her hips. Yukinari looked down sadly as he began to tear up again as she continued berating him.

"I'm serious! You're suppose to be a boy! Who cares if you're short, you need to stand up for yourself so I don't have to! It's becoming a real bother!" she finished yelling while grabbing his shoulders and glaring at him causing him to flinch in fear. Something new happened though, he began to cough and wheeze as what looked like hives began to form on his arms and face surprising the girl into letting go of him. She reached for him, but the moment she touched him, even more hives appeared on him causing him to wheeze harder than before. Yukinari crawled back in fear of being touched by her again.

"Wait, Yukinari! I-I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, but I didn't mean to-!" she was cut off as Yukinari jumped to his feet and ran off causing her to yell his name as she chased after him; however, the fear of being touched again seemed to spur Yukinari on as he began to run faster than he ever has before leaving the girl in the dust. She fell to the ground huffing and puffing with tears in her eyes as she looked up and saw Yukinari continue running.

"I'm sorry Yukinari-kun," she muttered sadly before collapsing again in exhaustion.

 _WIth Yukinari_

Yukinari continued running as fast as he could. He was upset that he hurt Kirie's feelings, but the further he was from contact with her, the better he was feeling. The hives were even going away. He finally stopped running as soon as he reached a bridge. Yukinari supported himself by using the side of the bridge. "I'm sorry Kirie-chan," he muttered as he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest.

Why did he have to born so small? Every girl he's met has been nothing, but a bully to him. Even his best friend Kirie can act like one from time to time; although, she doesn't seem to notice that she does. Everywhere he goes, he's always mocked by girls, and boys to an extent, but mostly girls. Maybe this is why he started feeling bad. Maybe Kirie yelling at him finally broke his body to the point that now he can no longer handle being touched by females.

"Maybe...maybe I'm allergic to girls now. Great, now I'll never have a family," Yukinari whispered under his breath as he began crying at the thought of being alone for the rest of his life. As he cried, he felt raindrops begin to fall from the sky. He peeked from under his arms and saw that the Sun was still out which confused him.

"Didn't kaa-chan say that days like this were called...um... kitsune no yomeiri. Heh, I guess there's a couple of kitsunes getting married somewhere," Yukinari laughed slightly at the end before lying his head back on his arms as the fact that he was going to be alone forever came back to the forefront of his mind. He thought about how Kirie was going to eventually get tired of having a friend who she couldn't even touch without harming him and leave him alone. Then she was going to go find a husband and then have a family while Yukinari was going to grow up being an old man who lived alone with twenty cats and constantly yelled when a child was on his lawn and...why was he not being rained on.

"Are you okay little one?" he heard a soft, gentle voice ask him. He looked up and felt a large blush creep across his cheeks. The girl was beautiful. She was rather tall with long black hair, grey eyes, and she was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. He slowly nodded his head in response to her question, but she clearly didn't believe him as she sat the umbrella down on the railing over his head before turning and sitting down next to him.

"You mind telling me what's wrong?" she asked him as she reached out to touch him, but the second her fingers came in contact with his skin, he flinched and moved back. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion before slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his head to her rather large bust. Yukinari blushed, but felt himself begin to wheeze. "Please tell me what is going on," she asked him again. Yukinari didn't know why this stranger was interested in his life, but seeing a person, a girl at that, who was interested in his well-being made him feel happy.

He pried himself from her grip again and took a deep breath before he felt himself begin to explain everything to her. The girl just nodded her head as she listened while on the inside she was outraged at how cruel people could be to a young child around here. I mean to bully a child to the point that he becomes allergic to a whole gender, that is awful. Not even half of the people she knows were that cruel, and boy did she know a lot of cruel people.

Yukinari finished explaining his story to her and looked up to see how she was going to react. She looked down at him sadly and reached out to hug him, but now that she knew his condition, she stopped herself and just opted to pat his head once and pull back. "I'm so sorry to hear that Yukinari-kun. I wish I could meet these jerky girls and teach them what for. Listen Yukinari-kun, I don't know you're friend personally, but from how you describe her, I'm sure she cares about you greatly and just wants to help you. I'm sure she was very sad when she learned that she caused you to break out in hives. She probably thinks you're terrified of her now. If I was you, I'd go back and patch things up with her. I'm not sure how to help with your new allergy problem, but I know things will work out for you," she finished speaking. Yukinari looked down before smiling and nodding his head.

He got out from under the umbrella and reached out to help the girl to her feet which surprised her. "You're right stranger-san. I might break out in hives when I touch a girl, but Kirie-chan has been my friend for years now. I won't lose my friendship with her over something like this. I can't promise that I'll get better at standing up to my bullies, but I won't lose Kirie-chan. Thank you stranger-san, you're really kind. I hope we can meet again one day. I would love to be friends with you," Yukinari told the girl before flashing her a smile. The girl looked up at him and felt a weird warmth spread throughout her chest.

She took his hand and stood back up to her feet. She grabbed her umbrella and closed it, shaking the raindrops off so she wouldn't get her clothes wet. "Well consider us friends Yukinari-kun, I'm Minamoto, Chizuru. I'm currently here for a quick stop before I head back home. If you're ever in Kunpō **(I'm not sure if that's the name of Kanokon's city, but it will be until I know for sure)** look me up, okay?" Chizuru told him before bending down and kissing his cheek making him blush brightly.

Yukinari nodded shyly causing her to giggle before she waved good-bye and headed on her way while some thoughts raced across her mind. Yukinari smiled as he watched her leave before looking back in the direction he ran from. He breathed in deeply before he ran back, hoping that Kirie was still there.

He needed to make things right with her.

 _ **8 years later**_

"Okay kaa-chan, I'll call you when I settle in the apartment you rented for me. Yes, yes I know I need to get a job so I can start paying for it. Yes, Kirie-chan is fine," a short teenager said speaking on the phone while holding onto the pole in the train. This boy was Yukinari Sasaki. He is now 15, and he hasn't grown much over the years. He was at about 5' in height. He looked similar to his younger self, except he was wearing the school uniform of his new high school. After the constant bullying at his old high school back in his hometown, his mother decided to transfer him to a new high school.

He was surprised to hear that the new school would be in Kunpō. He couldn't recall why exactly, but hearing that made him really excited. When he told Kirie, she was really depressed about it and headed back to her home. Yukinari was sad to hear that he'd be leaving his best friend to, but he was even more surprised to see Kirie like that. The two moods she was usually in were happy or mad like when he'd walk in on her using his bathtub even though she never informed him that she'd be using it. He always ended up getting punched...hmph.

The next day, Kirie came running over to Yukinari's house to tell him that her parents agreed to let her transfer to his new school as well. This made Yukinari really excited as he pulled her in for a hug, only to stop as soon as he broke out into hives. Something else that hasn't changed since he was a child.

Kirie was sitting in the last seat on the train that had been free when they got on. Yukinari was kind enough to let her have it which had made her blush. Kirie had grown into a very beautiful young woman. She was much taller than Yukinari was, his head only reaching her bust in height. She had grown her hair out slightly longer than it had been as a child, and she has a very developed body, something that the pervert back in their hometown often spoke out loud about. Her agressive nature has also gotten worse which she hates because she always tends to punch Yukinari in embarrassment even though she knows that he isn't a pervert.

Kirie has also come to terms with the fact that she was in love with Yukinari. Ever since Yukinari forgave her for causing him to develop an allergic reaction to girls, something she still blames herself for heavily, Kirie has become even more possessive and defensive of him when it comes to his bullies. She hopes that by living together with him in this new city, she'll be able to finally confess her feelings to him.

The two heard a beeping sound coming from the door on the train. They were surprised by how loud it was as it cancelled the sound coming from the radio. Some news about the famous King of Games disappearing in Domino City. Yukinari smiled as he grabbed his and Kirie's bags and headed for the door with Kirie following him. "Kirie-chan, here's the keys. Do you mind heading to the apartment before me? I want to get a good look around the town before I head to the apartment," Yukinari asked Kirie who smiled and began heading in the direction of the apartment they would be sharing for the next few years.

Yukinari smiled before he began his walk around the city. He groaned as the pain of holding the bags began to take a hold of him. He stopped on a nearby bridge to rest his back. He placed the bags down on the ground and sighed happily as he felt the cool air brush past him. He always loved the feeling he'd get when he was in nature, but he could never understand why.

"Why hello Yukinari-kun," a familiar voice said from behind Yukinari which caused him to freeze in place. He slowly turned and was surprised to see someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Chizuru-san?" Yukinari asked her as she looked exactly the same as she had eight years ago. Chizuru gave him a toothy smile while nodding her head.

"Yep! It's good to see you again!" Chizuru announced happily while interlocking her fingers together behind her back. Yukinari blushed at this and began to wonder what was going on.

 **And that's the beginning of the third Devil Duelistverse fic! So I had trouble deciding between Kouta and Yukinari, but in the end I decided Yukinari would be more fun to play around with thanks to his fear of girls and Chizuru's...'exciteful' nature with her love interests. Yukinari will be like a combination of himself and Kouta in terms of personality. He will be shy around the girls in his life, but not to the same extent as Kouta.**

 **Yukinari will be travelling to Seiren soon don't worry everyone. Also, I know people like Fukuyama (The pervert from Girls Bravo), but he will not be in this fic unless I have him appear for a chapter or two. He won't be a regular in this.**

 **Okay, so who would you all like to see in Yukinari's harem? There's already two in as I'm sure you all can tell.**

 **Yukinari: Kirie, Chizuru, (WIP)**


End file.
